Butterfly
by PrincessTin
Summary: Azkadellia longs to be like the butterfly that visits her each day. She longs to fly and spread her wings ,with Cain's help she just might. AZxCAIN


Princess Azkadellia laid in her bed. She pulled the red satin sheets over her head. She didn't wanna be bothered. " Deege ,go away!"

" I'm not her." said a male voice.

Az peaked at the man in her room. Her eyes widened. What in the hells was Wyatt 'frigging' Cain doing in her room. " Where's my sister?"

"She has the chicken pox. Which I haven't had and neither have you apparently. I've been asked to guard you since your guard has had the pox. He'll be guarding DG. "

" We'll you'll find me boring ,Mr. Cain. I'm not a outdoors person like DG. I get up. I breathe. End of story. Pull up a chair ,it's going to be a boring ride."

" Yeah , I've noticed you don't get out much. Is this medical or ..."

" Mental. You can say it. Both ,really."Az finally got up. She put on her black robe.

" Why is it so dark in here?" Cain asked.

" I like it dark. Shocking the Princess of Darkness likes it dark." Az chuckled as she headed towards a window. " Rocky's here."

" Who?" This caught Cain's attention. His hand held his holster.

" The yellow butterfly. It visits me everyday. Besides DG ,it's my constant companion. I wish I was a butterfly."

" Really ? Why? Let me guess ,so you can fly away."

" Basically."

" Interesting ,that. You won't leave this room but you wish to fly away."

" I never said I made sense."

Cain chuckled. " Most people don't." He moved to the window and sat beside her.

" I'm sorry for ruining your life ,your family's life. It was personal. You were the most rebellious. It frustrated the witch so much. Your disobeidance. She wanted you to suffer the most. I'm sorry you couldn't fly them away." The butterfly perched on her nose ,making her go cross eyed.

" Your like that butterfly. You were stuck in a cocoon , the witch , but now your free. Escape your shell and fly. Spread your beautiful wings. Would my forgiveness give you strength ? You already have it. So fly already!"

" I'm afraid. I'm so used to someone pulling me back ,what if I fall?"

" I'll catch you ,Princess. Quit fearing life or the witch will forever have a hold on you. Do wanna be stuck in a cocoon forever?"

"No! " Az cried. " I wanna fly!"

Cain got up and held out his hand. " Then let's fly ,Butterfly."

" I need to get dressed first. Is it hot or cold outside?"

" There's a nice breeze. Perfect for flying." Cain grinned.

" Let me change and I'll be back." She headed to the bathroon but turned. " Mr. Cain ,thank you."

" Well your not the only one who needs to start flying. I gotta learn to spread these rusty wings or so says your sister." Cain smiled.

" I'm glad I'm not alone then.''

" Me too. Now get dressed while there's still sunslight."

After she dressed in a corsetted purple gown Cain led her outside. It was a shock to her system. The suns felt so bright . Cain wrapped his arm around her and led her by the lake. He got behind her. " Okay this is silly but your sister told me about this movie and I don't know the female lead reminds me of you. Spread out your arms." She did and his intertwined with hers. " Do you feel the breeze?"

" Yes. It's almost like I'm flying."

A gust of wind blew her hair in her face. Cain brushed it aside. " You need to get out more ,Butterfly. The suns agree with you."

She blushed. " I have a nickname. I was kind of jealous that DG had a nickname ,even though it was Kiddo."

" What's wrong with Kiddo?"

" She's 20 ,that's what's wrong, not 12." She laughed.

" Point noted. Your not complaining about yours are you ?"

" No I love it."

" Good, cause even if you hated it I would still call you it."

" I know. You still call DG Kiddo even though she sticks her tongue out at you when your not looking."

" Which is why she is still called Kiddo."

" Oh really ,well I'll just leave DG a note telling her that."

" Oh no you won't!"

She giggled and started running off. " What are you gonna do to stop me!"

He reached for her arm and pulled he back. "This." He kissed her long and hard. She felt light headed. He held her up. " I think that's enough flying for today ,Butterfly."

" We'll fly more tomorrow ,right?"

" As far as you want." Cain cupped her face in his hands and they kissed again. The yellow butterfly flew up to DG's room . DG was watching from the window. " You were right Adora , together they won't be lonely anymore. Thank you for watching over my sister." The butterfly vanished. 


End file.
